


Ginger Baby-Squirrel Hunters

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Crack, Gen, Image Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas and Martin's latest wager puts MJN in a rather hairy situation. Arthur is undecided, but Carolyn sticks to her guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Baby-Squirrel Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> First there was a [prompt](http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=369368#t369368), and then there was this:
> 
> I didn't stand a chance.

"Good Lord, it's like Alien versus Predator. No matter who wins, _we_ lose."

"What do you mean, Mum?"

"I mean that no one's going to want to fly with Falstaff and Robinson Crusoe!"

"Um..."

"Arthur, those two look like squirrel hunters who've glued their kills to their faces."

"Don't worry, Mum, just a week left, and then you declare the winner and we can all have a shave! I mean the chaps can have a shave. I mean, each of them can- I mean _separately_ , not like they'd be shaving _together_ -"

"Arthur, Arthur, my brain is leaking out. Please shut up. _This_ is what I want you to do."

[...]

"But Mum, won't their beards get all... glue-y and stuff, and they'll have to shave them off before the contest ends?"

" _Yes_ , with any luck. I have no intention of arbitrating anything between those two. We all know Douglas would win anyway."

"Yeah, his squirrel looks more like a, a badger, while Skipper's is a bit like a... what's smaller than a squirrel, but has a lot of ginger hair? A... ginger baby squirrel? Oh, no, who'd kill a baby squirrel?"

"Arthur!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Here. Glue. Make me proud, my son."


End file.
